1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile equipment enabling secure communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists facsimile equipment that secures the clear text communication by allowing transmission only between machines that recognize a password transmitted at the beginning of the message. This is known as a password communication function.
In the password communication function, operators on the transmitter side and the receiver side arrange, ahead of the facsimile communication, to use the same password. The arrangement may be made by telephone, mail or other communication means. The operators individually input the same password into the respective facsimile equipments, thus making the password on the transmitter side accord with the password on the receiver side, so that the message is only transmitted to a machine that recognizes and accepts the lead password.
Thus, the password communication function permits communication only between parties having the same password resident in their facsimile equipment. Accordingly, in the event that either operator makes an error in setting the password, communication between the parties becomes impossible.